


nightride

by sorim



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Grammatical errors, Romance, Teenagers, please wear helmet when driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorim/pseuds/sorim
Summary: When Mamori realized her concern for hiruma was not merely a motherly instinct towards a teammate, but something more that could make her heart flutter and her cheeks flushing red.
Relationships: Anezaki Mamori/Hiruma Youichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	nightride

**Author's Note:**

> the setting takes right before deimon vs hakushuu match, when mamori tore hiruma's letter.

Hiruma and Mamori have always been arguing since the start of their first conversation, none of their talks escaped a debate even though usually the fight would end with one of them to back out because of losing the argument. But that day was different, although there was no angry yelling, a tension was clearly seen between the two.

After tearing the letter given by Hiruma, Mamori walked past the quarterback and stepped toward her class — intending to take a change of clothes for their practice that day — but her steps stopped right in front of the door of her class, tears that had been rising from her eyelids slowly rolled down her cheeks. A question suddenly showed up inside her mind, why is she crying for Hiruma?

Why?

Hiruma isn’t Sena, he's not a friend from her childhood that she should be worrying about. Then why did she have to cry over the possibility that Hiruma would have a bad luck in the upcoming match?

Mamori squeezed the pieces of torn letter from Hiruma — the writing is still readable, Hiruma's handwriting.

Maybe this is just a motherly instinct that she wanted to protect all of her Devilbats teammates. She did not want any of them to suffer. Yes, maybe that's why she cried.

With unsteady steps the girl put the pieces of the letter in a special pocket in her bag and tried to think rationally. Hiruma was right, even though Mamori believed the entire Devilbats team would do everything in their power to protect the quarterback from Gaou, the possibility was still a possibility, even though only 0.05%, it can still happen.

Mamori wiped her tears and breathed calmly, the girl took her bag and prepared to head for the clubhouse. But her steps stopped again when her eyes met a blonde-haired man in the alley, chewing gum, he looked like he was waiting for someone, and he was aware of Mamori's existence.

After taking a few breaths, Mamori realized what the man wanted. The girl walked towards Hiruma confidently and inhaled before saying, "Sorry. I was reckless," she said, "you were right, we must always be prepared for the worst," Mamori paused for a moment, "but we also have to hope for the best."

Hearing the girl's sentence, Hiruma smiled — a devilish smile as usual, but Mamori knew that smile was a sign of approval from a Yoichi Hiruma. "Took you long enough, Fucking Manager," satisfied, the man turned around and walked toward the clubhouse. Mamori, also smiled with satisfaction, walking behind him.

But Hiruma's steps suddenly stopped, he turned back to face Mamori, "Oh, after this training, don't go home yet, I need you to do a few things, so make yourself useful."

* * *

The night training was over, all the other members had gone home, leaving only Mamori and Hiruma in the clubhouse. Both of them were busy sorting data and tidying up the strategy cards in the order of the strategies most likely to be used in the match.

"I guess that's all of it," Hiruma suddenly stood up from his seat and put his things inside his bag.

Mamori stared at him, "Huh? It's not like you to go home this quickly."

Hiruma took out the clubhouse key, "That's because we're going to buy a useless thing! We need to go before the shop closes!”

"Um... okay..." Mamori joined him, tidying up her bag, "Wait, what? We?"

"Get your legs to fucking walk!" Hiruma hit on the door of the clubhouse so that Mamori walk faster. The manager who was still confused followed the captain's instructions and walked out of the clubhouse.

Both of them ran toward the gate of Deimon High School which was only lit by street lights.

"Wait here," Hiruma said to Mamori while he ran again somewhere. After a few minutes, the autumn wind at night began to feel a bit unbearable, it seemed like Mamori had to use stockings for the day after that—

Suddenly a motorcycle stopped right in front of Mamori. Hiruma, the driver, grinned at her, "Get on, Fucking Manager!"

Mamori who was speechless still cannot process Hiruma's appearance. She didn't know Hiruma could drive a motorcycle, and why didn't Hiruma wear a helmet? Whose motorcycle was this belong to? Perplexed, Mamori had no choice but to sat behind Hiruma and held on to the seat.

"I'm speeding up!" Along with these words, Hiruma sped up the motorcycle out abruptly, Mamori flinched — she reflexively held on to the waist of Hiruma's shirt.

Driving at night, without a helmet, and speeding up like crazy. Which another fool would dare to do this if it wasn't Yoichi Hiruma?

* * *

After they bought the 'useless' thing — which turned out to be a bubble wrap that was meant to be a protection from Kurita's hug (252nd down) — Hiruma drove the motorcycle again after saying he would take Mamori home. Of course Mamori didn't need to tell the captain her home address because Hiruma confidently said he already knew all of the Deimon Devilbats' home addresses. That's to be expected.

At this ride back home, Hiruma's motorcycle wasn't going as fast as before, making the night sky at the time clearly visible with stars. Mamori stared at Hiruma's blond hair blown by the wind. She thought, oh, if she could pray to God to protect this person—

Mamori couldn't help but smile, "Aren't you afraid of the police?"

Hiruma's voice replying in front of her was loud enough for Mamori to hear despite the wind, "Kekeke! Of course I've chosen a route that the police will not see!”

Of course Mamori doubted that but considering the other person was Hiruma, she felt that it could happen, "you weirdo..."

Feeling the wind that hit them while riding the motorcycle had gotten increasingly cold, Mamori finally asked again, "Aren't you cold?"

"Of course it's fucking cold," Hiruma replied, "...but your hand on my waist is making me warm! " Hiruma replied with his evil laugh. His purpose was clear, to tease Mamori, and she who had just realized that, gasped and let go of her grip from Hiruma's waist. How stupid. She thought to herself.

The red blush could not be hidden from Mamori's face, the girl was grateful that Hiruma could not see her face from the front, her face felt warm despite the night.

"..We will win," Hiruma suddenly said, his voice broke the silence.

The girl stared at the quarterback in front of her for a few seconds. Hiruma's voice didn't sound like usual — even though he only said a few words, he sounded like he was comforting her. Her heart was beating a little faster, she felt hot in her face again, but it felt even warmer than before.

Mamori closed her eyes. She thought that her desire for Hiruma to not get hurt wasn't likely due to her 'motherly instincts.' Maybe it was... something else.

She could felt the pound of her heartbeat getting harder. Mamori held onto the waist of Hiruma's shirt, hoping that the young man couldn’t hear her pounding heartbeat, she stuck her face a bit closer to Hiruma's back, hiding her red, smiling face, "Yes... we will win..."


End file.
